Meeting the cousins
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Sonic receives a letter which is from his cousins. When he gets to meet them, he gets shocked. But why? Read and find out!


**At long last, I'm going to introduce you my OC's!**

 **But only one is missing, he's going to appear later on.**

* * *

A blue hedgehog was walking to Station Square with a note on his hands. He was reading it as he walks.

 _Dear cousin,_

 _I, my brother, and my sisters are about to move here, next to your home. I don't think you remember us that much, so that's why I wrote this. Make sure you wait for us outside of your house!_

 _Adrian_

The hedgehog finishes reading with a confused expression on his face.

" _Man, I never knew I had cousins! So why can't I remember? This is so confusing._ " He thought.

He then decides to run back home and wait for his 'cousins'.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

The hedgehog was watching the sunset in the horizon. Soon, 6 hedgehog figures were approaching to his location.

"Hey, Sonic! We're here!" One of the figures shouted happily.

Sonic approaches them, looking curious to see how they look like. When he stands in front of then, he gets completely shocked: these hedgehogs look exactly like him! All of them had the same green emerald eyes, same quill style, same faces, same height, same sneakers and same white gloves. Their only differences are their different bracelet style and color that they have on their wrists, different colored sneakers to match their bracelet colors and they had 6 different blue tones on their fur.

"Hey dude! So I guess you got my letter, right? Nice to see you! I'm Adrian. Adrian the Hedgehog!" Said the male hedgehog with light blue fur, green ring bracelets and green sneakers with white stripes and yellow buckles. "Alright everyone, introduce yourselves to our cousin!"

"I'm Aline (pronounces A-leene) the Hedgehog." This female hedgehog had blue purple fur, purple bracelets in the shape of diamonds and purple sneakers.

"Hello! My name is Celeste the Hedgehog! I'm Aline's young sister!" This excited female hedgehog had sky blue fur (close to Classic Sonic's), sky blue glowing ring bracelets (like the crystal ring from Sonic Adventure) and sky blue sneakers.

"I'm Solara (pronounces So-lahra) the Hedgehog, but many call me Solara Hedgie." This another female hedgehog had cyan blue fur, gold bracelets (like Silver's) and yellow sneakers.

"I'm Chase the Hedgehog, Adrian, Aline and Celeste's brother!" This male hedgehog had a fur color much similar to Aline's, but more orange than purple, orange ring bracelets like Adrian's and orange sneakers.

"And I'm Gospel the Hedgehog, Solara's sister." This female hedgehog was the most different of them all: she had lilac white fur, a silver ring bracelet with an aqua green sensor bar on her left wrist, a silver bracelet with the same style as Solara's on her right wrist and white sneakers. Unlike the rest who all had white stripes on their sneakers, Gospel's stripes were silver-black.

"Wow… uhh, nice to meet you all." Sonic said, quite embarrassed. "I never knew you looked similar to me."

"Yeah, but at least we have separate genders and different powers as well." Adrian said.

"Wait, 'different powers'?" Sonic asked.

"Well, first of all, we all have the same abilities as yours, Sonic. We can run fast, spin dash, boost, and etcetera. What my brother meant was that besides yours, we also have other additional powers." Chase explained.

"How about we show our cousin our powers?" Celeste suggested.

"Sure, little sis." Aline answered.

"All right! But first, would you mind if I bring all of my friends to see them too?" Sonic asked.

"Of course! We'll wait here." Adrian said.

Sonic sped off to locate his friends.

When Sonic returned, it was already nighttime. At first, Sonic's friends (who were mobians and humans) were shocked that his cousins looked just like himself. Sonic then explained everything to them to calm them down. After that, Sonic's cousins started to show their powers.

Aline and Celeste's powers were shooting energy blasts from their hands. Aline's eyes were glowing purple, while Celeste's were glowing blue. Their energy blasts are produced by their bracelets. Their other power was flight. But both sisters had one power that the other doesn't: Aline's unique power was healing, and Celeste's unique power was lightning: her bracelets were so bright that they glowed in the dark.

Solara's powers were shooting flashes of lightning. Her bracelets produce lightning in which she shoots then with them. When her bracelets are electrified, they can shock her enemies if they touch them.

Adrian's powers were telekinesis. His bracelets gives him the strength to lift heavy objects and even paralyze his enemies. Any time he uses these powers, his bracelets glows.

Chase's powers were shooting fire and ice. His left bracelet produces fire as it glows red, and his right bracelet produces ice as it glows white.

Finally, Gospel's powers were super strength. She uses her right bracelet and her confidence to dent almost anything. She uses her left bracelet's monitor as a researcher.

Sonic and his friends clapped after seeing their powers, then, they decided to celebrate at Sonic's house. In the next day, Sonic's cousins ' new house was called 'The Hedgehogs' house', where the new 6 hedgehogs are going to live, and called themselves 'Team Hedgehogs'.

 **The End**

* * *

 **As you can see, my OCs are actually going to be all of Sonic's alternate colors from Smash 3DS/Wii U. I just gave them separate genders, powers, names and personalities that I think it fits each of his colors.  
**

 **Now here is a breakdown of these characters' relatives: as you know, all of them are Sonic's cousins. Aline is the oldest one, she is 19 years old. Celeste is the youngest one, with 15 years old. Aline is Celeste, Adrian and Chase's old sister, Celeste and Adrian are twins, Adrian is Chase's old brother, Adrian is 17, and Chase is 16.**

 **Finally, Gospel is Solara's old sister. Gospel is 17, and Solara is 16.**

 **For those who're wondering, I made Sonic 18 years old.**


End file.
